


A Nurse's Duty (Levi Ackerman X Eren Jaeger)

by RoseHathawayTheDhampir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Dying! Eren Jaeger, Kinda like the fault in our stars, M/M, Nurse! Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHathawayTheDhampir/pseuds/RoseHathawayTheDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Shamchat Between Dying! In the hospital! Eren Jaeger and me Nurse! Mikasa Ackerman. http://www.shamchat.com/70007c88/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nurse's Duty (Levi Ackerman X Eren Jaeger)

Eren lay in his hospital bed. He had Brain and Lung cancer and was dying. His nurse Mikasa walked in shyly holding a cup of water and some of the pills he had to take. She smiled sweetly as she gave him his pills. "Can I get you anything else, sir?" She asked kindly. "Y-Yes...will you call my..friend..Levi..and I want you to pull the plug.." He said in a faint voice as it trailed off at the end. Mikasa stiffened a bit, "I-I have to ask the doctor i-if I can, but I will call your friend." He nodded and gave her Levi's number. She looked at him sadly and sighed "W-What should I tell him?" She asked. "Tell him..That his boyfriend is going to die in the next 30 minutes...And I hope to see him soon." She smiled sadly. "Y-Yes, sir." She said as he looked at the heart machine. "M-Miss...please...after you call him...end it...ask the doctor..please." She lowered her head and nodded again. "Y-Yes sir.." she said as she called Levi.

"Hello?" Levi asked over the phone. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Y-Yes um, this is one of Eren's nurses.." "Eren? Oh yeah..whats wrong with him..he still got a virus or something?" Mikasa sighed sadly. "H-He's dying, sir. We're about to pull the plug i-if you wish to see him.." His voice sounded sad and very worried. "O-Oh shit I'll be there in an hour or two!" He said as he hung up.

Mikasa sighed and looked at Eren. "H-He'll be here in about an h-hour if you wish to see him or..?" he looked at her with dull eyes. "I want to die...I can't to this anymore." He said as he tugged at his IV. She felt pity for him. "H-Here let me help.." She said as she walked over to him and gently took out the IV and unhooked him from almost all the machines. He smiled lightly as she lowered her head. "A-And this is the hard part about being a n-nurse.." She said with a sad smile. "M-Miss...please when he gets here tell him I loved him... and you can p-pull it now.. I'm ready to die.." She nodded and with trembling hands, unhooked him from the last of the machines. His breathing slowed down automatically and stopped after a few seconds as his hand fell limp. His eyes slowly shut as he had a small smile on his face. She sighed and threw away the IV needle that had been inside his as the doctor came in holding a clipboard. 

"So, you gave in and took him off of life support?" He asked with a sigh. She nodded and lowered her head. "H-He was suffering.." The doctor nodded. "True...sad thing is we just found a lung donor.." Mikasa stiffened and teared up. "H-He begged everyday for it to end..." The doctor sighed a sad sigh. "I know.. 15 years old and lived so short..should we contact the parents, let them know he passed?" She nodded a bit, "Y-Yes...He told me to call his friend...he's coming soon.." " Oh..well at least he had someone there for him." Mikasa sighed and nodded. "What now, sir?" The doctor looked at the chart. "We give his body to research..that's what he wanted and that's what we'll do." Mikasa nodded as she draped the sheets over the poor boy's head. As she rolled the bed down the hall, the saddest thing she ever saw was Levi fall to the ground crying as Eren's hand fell out of the sheets.


End file.
